Behind Blue Eyes
by VampirezShepherd023
Summary: jesse rose es una mujer leal y sincera que está segura, su pareja le pedirá matrimonio aquella noche ¿pero qué pasa si un hombre abrigado con una gabardina ensangrentada y una daga en su mano se acerque a pedirle la hora? Destiel-Wincest No ilusiones, por favor


**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga Nikita por el título :3**

**Este fic salió de mi mente maquiavélica una vez. Lamentablemente, si te está gustando, te pediré que no te emociones. Me llegó esta escena en un momento de emoción y llegó a mi mano simplemente. Tengo un par de escenas. Pero lamentablemente, sueltas. No tengo nada que las una. **

**:(**

**Algunas advertencias: Si te gusta Cass leviathan... léelo. **

**Si odias a un Cass psicópata... te pediré que pongas "regresar". **

**Hay sangre y asesinatos. **

**Espero te guste y lamento subirlo así.**

Jesse Rose jamás se esperó estar abrazando sus piernas y llorando, bajo un escritorio, rogando por no ser encontrada. Nada podía salir mal ese día. Estaba segura que su pareja Nathan iba a pedirle matrimonio aquella noche.

Para alcanzar el taxi y llegar al restaurant, tenía que atravesar un terreno al lado de un edificio con oficinas abandonadas. Ni drogadictos ni alcohólicos siquiera iban ahí a pasar sus ratos.

Se había arreglado mucho ese día. Esa cita tenía que ser perfecta. Estaba segura que volvería con un anillo en el dedo y una sonrisa enorme. Tenía que estar temprano.

Iba caminando al lado del edificio cuando una voz cansada y grave la sorprendió.

—¿Podría decirme la hora? —

Volteó y vio a un hombre apoyado en la pared. Vestía gabardina, tenía ojos muy azules y un rostro bastante cansado.

Se veía adormilado. Y tenía esa misma imagen de la gente indigente.

No temió.

—Claro, son… las 20:30—

—Es muy tarde. Gracias—

—De nada—sonrió, y se volteó para avanzar.

Había dado un par de pasos cuando la voz del hombre indigente volvió a hablarle.

— ¿Adónde vas tan arreglada y hermosa a ésta hora? —

Jesse palideció. En lugar de detenerse, siguió avanzando, apretando el paso.

—¡Hey! ¡Pregunté adónde vas! —

Y la situación comenzó a ponerse peligrosa. El hombre tras él había comenzado a caminar tras ella, siguiéndola.

—Quédate un momento con migo—

Fingiría no oírlo. Se obligaría así misma a no oírlo y a llegar cuanto antes a la carretera. Se quedaría en la casa de Nathan aquella noche y volvería sólo cuando estuviera segura que se habrían encargado de aquello.

Alcanzó a ver la otra población a lo lejos. Veía las luces de las calles, y podía incluso escuchar las voces tranquilas de la gente.

Dio la vuelta en la esquina del edificio de luces apagadas, pero sentía cada vez más cerca los pasos profundos del hombre en gabardina tras él.

Estaba segura de que su corazón había dejado de latir cuando sitió su mano cerrarse sobre su muñeca con fuerza y la golpeaban contra la pared.

—Te daré… 5 minutos para que arranques. Después de eso…—de su mano, bajo la manga de su gabán beige oscuro y manchado, apareció una navaja—Te recomiendo que uses bien ese tiempo—

Ella dejó caer sus cosas y apenas sintió que le soltaban, corrió despavorida. Estaba obligada a entrar a ese edificio polvoriento, de unos 8 pisos, oscuro, traicionero…

Esperaba poder perderlo ahí dentro.

Vió las escaleras anchas y subió. No bajó. Tenía más pisos para arriba. Ya no importaba ni su proposición de matrimonio esperada, ni juntarse aquella noche con Nathan, no.

Si lograba salir de ese maldito lugar con vida, volvería a su casa, llamaría a la policía y no saldría en mucho tiempo.

Llegó al tercer piso torciéndose un pie. Se quitó los tacones y siguió hasta el cuarto.

Algo que había en el cuarto que no tenía el resto, era que había oficinas, cubículos, escritorios, muchas sillas, cortinas, y polvo.

Se escondió bajo un escritorio. Rodeada de mas escritorios y toldos color crema oscuros. Escuchaba los pasos del hombre subiendo, llegando ya al cuarto piso, y contando.

Lleg ella tembló, acurrucándose más contra ella misma, sollozando, haciendo negociaciones con Dios, rezando por no ser encontrada. Sentía cada vez más cerca los pasos de su atacante y rogaba porque él no escuchara sus latidos y su respiración tan acelerada.

Lo sintió apoyar sus manos contra el escritorio y maldecir. Golpeó la madera, generando en su víctima un escalofrío, y avanzó.

Ella cubrió su boca y evitó respirar profundo. Trató de calmar su respiración y se movió, sin coger sus zapatos.

Mientras menos ruido metiera, mejor.

Alcanzó a ver, a través de los paneles y escritorios y tanta oscuridad, que el sujeto se había detenido frente a una ventana y miraba por ella hacia abajo.

Jesse se movió, aún acuclillada y se movió hasta verse libre del escondite de madera. Apenas alcanzó a ponerse de pie y vio al hombre, que aún no le divisaba, corrió escaleras abajo.

No alcanzó a llegar al segundo escalón. El hombre estaba ahí, en los escalones, mirándola con una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde ibas? Creí que estabas escondiéndote—

Ella palideció. Sintió ganas de vomitar y quiso desmayarse. Había visto a ese hombre de gabardina ahí, mirando por la ventana. Sintió deseos de devolver el rostro a chequear, pero este hombre tomó sus brazos con fuerza.

—No usaste bien ese beneficio que te di—

Rogar.

Era lo único que podía hacer; rogar por su vida.

—Por favor, déjame… no sé qué quieres de mí, ¿quieres dinero? Te lo doy, lo tienes, en serio, te daré el dinero, si quieres drogas te la consigo también, pero por favor, en serio, déjame—gimió.

—No. Acompáñame—susurró él, sonriendo levemente.

Soltó un poco sus manos y sólo la sostuvo por un brazo. Ella trataba de calmar su respiración y bajó las escaleras mientras el hombre la guiaba.

—Nathan iba a pedirte matrimonio ¿No? —

Seguía tratando de descifrar qué era lo que había visto y sentido si el sujeto estaba en las escaleras. Ahora necesitaba saber cómo él sabía de Nathan y de lo de su supuesta proposición aquella noche.

—¿Quién eres? —

—Respóndeme ¿Amabas a Nathan? —

—Mucho—castañeó ella.

—¿Planeabas abandonarlo algún día? —

—No. Claro que no. Yo quiero a Nathan—

—Me agrada escuchar eso—

Llegaron hasta el segundo piso en silencio, y ella empezó a incomodarse.

— ¿Dejarás que me vaya? —

El hombre volvió a tomar ambos brazos con agresividad y la empujó. Jesse cayó adolorida en las escaleras, entre el piso 1 y el 2, sin volver a poder levantarse. Su cuerpo no respondía y veía al sujeto de gabardina bajar las escaleras sacando la navaja de su manga. Ella comenzó a gritar y a llorar, rogando porque la dejara irse. Le prometía no llamar a la policía si la dejaba irse.

— ¿Quieres saber mi nombre? —

Presa del pánico, aún en el suelo, con lágrimas en sus ojos, Jesse asintió.

—Castiel. Me llamo Castiel. Pero parece que a nadie le importa mucho—

Sin más ceremonia, se acuclilló a su lado y hundió la navaja en su cuello, escuchando su gemido de fondo y dejando que la sangre salpicara sobre él.

**II.**

Dean despertó casi de golpe. No alcanzó a moverse de la incómoda posición en la que estaba en la cama, pero sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Había despertado con lágrimas en sus ojos, que rápidamente quitó.

Miró a un lado y vio unos escasos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana.

Estaba solo en la habitación. Era de esperarse. Podía escuchar a Sam en la otra habitación moviéndose para todos lados. Eran casi las 11:00. Se levantó y a tiendas, se vistió.

Llegó al comedor y vio a Sam, luciendo solo bóxers y una camisa blanca, con su respectiva corbata.

— ¿Vas a algún lado que te vistes así? —

—Pues, de hecho… esperaba que me acompañaras también—

Sam dejó una taza frente a su hermano y dio un beso en su frente.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó, alcanzando un par de tostadas.

El cazador menor se sentó a su lado, con su taza de café, y alcanzó el periódico, que extendió a su hermano. En la portada, en letras grandes, se describía un asesinato.

Dean se abstuvo de beber su café para alejar su silla un poco de la mesa y leer. Se describía un asesinato, en una fábrica a una hora de viaje en el impala.

—Un asesinato ¿Crees que tiene que ver con algo sobrenatural? —

—¿La verdad? No—Dean lo miró algo extrañado—Sólo me llamó la atención y quise ir a ver. Es el tercero en… —trató de recordar—Casi tres semanas—

—¿E iremos sólo porque te interesó? ¿Nada más? —

—Nada más—se sonrió Sam.

Dean suspiró y se sonrió.

—Como quieras, vayamos—

Dean detuvo el auto frente al edificio. Estaba rodeado de autos de policía y de funcionarios.

—¿Otro? —

Dean dejó el periódico dentro del auto y empezó ya a sacar las placas. Las presentaron frente a un par de funcionarios y entraron, algo sorprendidos por la rapidez de un nuevo caso.

—…Lo que me llamó la atención de esto… aparte de que se nota que es un asesino serial aquí, es que el tipo deja papelitos… ensartados, con uno de esos alfileres de gancho, en el pecho de las mujeres—Dean hizo un gesto de nervios—Supongo que después de haberles cortado el cuello. A todas las han encontrado entre el piso 1 y 2. Pero aún no encuentran nada. Ni huellas dactilares, ni de zapatos siquiera, ni el arma homicida… nada—

Llegaron a la escena del crimen y uno de los funcionarios les levantó la cinta de protección, luego de haber visto sus placas. Había un cuerpo entre las escaleras, tapado por una manta blanca, manchada en sangre a la altura del cuello.

Dean destapó y vio la figura. La mujer estaba bien vestida, bien maquillada, con la sombra y el rímel algo corridos por sus lágrimas, con el cuello abierto de un navajazo y, tal y como Sam le había mencionado en su trayecto al lugar, con una nota ensartada a su pecho con un alfiler de gancho, que aún no había sido removida.

Él tampoco lo hizo. Sólo movió la manta lo suficiente como para leer.

"_Jesse Rose. 26 años. Su pareja, Nathan, iba a pedirle matrimonio. Ella estaba muy segura de aquello. Según su relato, lo amaba mucho_".

Asesino serial. Eso quedaba muy claro.

Jesse Rose era la cuarta víctima del mismo sujeto. No habían declaraciones de nada. Nadie había visto a nadie y se supone que las puertas de ese edificio estaban bloqueadas.

Ni los drogadictos podían entrar ahí.

Los asesinatos eran descubiertos porque personas se comunicaban entre sí, preocupadas por alguna mujer desaparecida, llamaban a la policía, empezaban las búsquedas, y algún perro pastor alemán, enloquecido por el olor de las prendas de una joven, llegaba a este lugar, rasgando las puertas, aullando y gimiendo.

—Bastante curiosos los casos, Sam, ¿qué quieres que te diga? —murmuró Dean.

—Lo sé. Me llamó la atención desde la segunda víctima. El tipo tiene un fetiche por los alfileres de gancho—

—Y… ¿quieres permanecer hasta que terminen de descubrir el caso…?

—Me gustaría saber, sí. Se ve interesante—

Dean subió un poco las escaleras y siguió subiendo. Llegó hasta el cuarto piso y encontró un grupo de funcionarios, junto a un joven perro que olisqueaba el sector, investigando.

— ¿Algo? —preguntó, mostrando su placa, avanzando serio hasta ellos.

—No, nada. Sólo sus zapatos que fueron encontrados debajo de un escritorio. Parece que se escondió aquí. Se los habrá sacado para no hacer ruido al salir corriendo—

—Parece que la alcanzó de todos modos ¿No hay pistas, eh? —

—Nada—suspiraron—Ya van 4 víctimas y se ve casi indescifrable—

—Bueno… nosotros también trabajamos en esto—

Se acercó a ver el lugar. Examinó los escritorios, los biombos y paneles, las ventanas… y absolutamente nada.

Volvió a bajar las escaleras, dándose el tiempo de revisar cada piso. Los demás no tenían tantos escritorios como el cuarto. Ése parecía un buen lugar para esconderse.

Se detuvo en las escaleras donde estaba, aún, el cadáver. Sam seguía ahí, examinándolo detalladamente. No quería que nada escapara de su raciocinio. Pero había algo en Sam. Casi literalmente. Veía algo sobre él. A su lado, como si algo estuviera apoyado en él. No podría decir si era una presencia. No podría ser un demonio y eso le tranquilizaba. Era una especie de silueta, totalmente incorpórea, deformada a la altura del pecho. Era alto. Podía distinguir lo que eran dos piernas juntas, un torso deformado y una cabeza. Todo aquello, bajo la ilusión, o la imagen, de gas. Como si la habitación se hubiera comenzado a saturar de gas, pero toda esa sustancia reducido, encarcelado, en una silueta.

—¡Sam! —gritó.

Su hermano levantó la cabeza y él comenzó a bajar de prisa. Al llegar, ya no podía distinguir la silueta que creyó haber visto, por más que diera manotazos al aire.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —sonrió Sam—¿Viste algo? —

Dean subió unos cuantos peldaños. Ya no lo veía. Miraba a Sam por cuánto ángulo pudiera. Pero ya no había nada sobre él, ni a su lado.

Miró todo el piso. Y el segundo. Nada.

Sam seguía mirándole extrañado.

—¿Qué te pasa? — Y ahora preguntaba más serio. Si su hermano actuaba así, no creía que estuviera viendo ilusiones—¿Viste algo? —

Dean parpadeó un poco y trató de concentrarse. Necesitaba estar seguro que aquello que había visto, había tenido una silueta.

Y mucho más, que se había movido lo suficiente como para dirigirse a él.

—Dean ¿Qué viste? —

—No estoy muy seguro realmente. Ví…. Esta cosa… como una silueta. A tu lado. Pero como… la textura de su "cuerpo".. no sé si me entiendes, pero es como cuando la habitación empieza a llenarse de gas… ¿lo tienes? Eso que ves cuando estas encerrado en una habitación saturada de gas, pero todo eso, en una especie de silueta—

—Entonces… ¿si podría haber algo sobrenatural aquí? —

—Quizás estaba alucinando, no creo que algún fantasma haya hecho esto—

**Creo que todos sabemos lo que era esa silueta a base de gas. Lamento llegar hasta aquí. Hay un par de escenas más, pero necesito unirlo. Muchas gracias, por favor, comenten. **

**Y lamento dejarlo hasta aquí**


End file.
